A thing, that's never going to happen
by sunshannieshipperheart
Summary: "Oh, Rocky, why don't you see, that I'm not interested in this guy or in any other. You're the one I dream about, the one I adore, the one I don't simply crush on, but the one I love with my soul and my heart. Will you ever notice the way I look at you? And if you will, will you ever feel the same way?" - CeCe
1. Chapter 1, Too much signs

**A/N: **Hey, guys! This is me with an another story and this time it's something really new for me! First, I write this fic in English as original and second, this fic is femslash, which I never wrote in my whole life. But since I read some ReCe fics, I decided to give it a try.

I will upload the next chapter, if I get two reviews! Sorry, if it seems unfair to you, but I want to know, that people read my story and maybe even like it.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 1, Too Much Signs_

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

"Hey hey hey!" I hear such a familliar greeting from my best friend, Rocky.

I swallow, before I turn around, "Hey, Rockstar! What's on tonight?"

She laughs. I made her laugh. I just realize it after some seconds, smiling like an idiot and feeling like a hero.

"Whatcha smilin' about?" Rocky asks, laying down next to me on my couch.

„Uhh, nothing, just remembered something funny," I lie.

„Mind to tell me, what it is?"

„Just forgot it," I reply, grinning.

„'kay," Rocky shrugs her shoulders and grabs the TV remote. Perfect timing.

I watch my best friend staring at the TV, paying her full attention to it, while my attention is on her. These are the moments I can stare at Rocky, without making it awkward. The thing is, I'm in love with my best friend and the problem is, we're both girls and she's straight. I always thought I'd be straight too, but since I feel my heart fluttering when Rocky's close to me, I know it better. I love everything about this girl: her hair, smelling like cherries, her eyes, sparkling when she's excited, her lips, being so kissable everytime, her body, sexier than every other, her character, kind and caring – I could count endlessly and it wouldn't be enough.

„CeCe, look at that guy! Uhh," Rocky shouts, watching a boy. „Isn't he hot? I wish I could date him, but he's a model and I'm not even allowed to date."

Oh, Rocky, why don't you see, that I'm not interested in this guy or in any other. You're the one I dream about, the one I adore, the one I don't simply crush on, but the one I love with my soul and my heart. Will you ever notice the way I look at you? And if you will, will you ever feel the same way?

„CeCe! Earth to CeCe, wake up!"

„I'm awake, I'm awake! What's up?" I answer quickly.

„Cecelia," she giggles, „Jones, tell me, what's wrong with you?"

„There's nothing wrong with me, why do you ask?"

„Umm, maybe, because I called you for like five minutes and you stared at your lap, smiling. CeCe, you can trust me; I'm your best friend since kindergarten," the brunette girl looked at me softly.

„There's nothing I could tell you, I'm just in love with... someone," I blurted out without intention.

„Even better! Don't we always tell each other about our crushes?" Rocky asks.

„Yeah, but this one is kind of... weird and I don't want anyone to know," I replied.

„C'mon. If you don't want to tell me, who it is, at least tell me, how he's looking like," Rocky begged.

Well, Rocky, that's the point: you expect for me to describe a _**guy**_. I don't think I'll ever tell you; you'll think, I'm a weirdo, you'll stop hanging out with me. I can't risk that, I can't risk your company, which is so necessary for me, like air – I would die without it.

Rocky still looks at me, waiting for an answer, but I stand up and turn off the TV.

„I'm not in the mood about love talk, Rocks. I'm tired, gonna get some sleep, if it's okay with you."

„Fine... good night, Ce."

„Good night, Rocks," I reply and feel Rocky's warm body pressing against mine. Wait, she's just hugging me, not more.

„Umm, Ce, you can go sleep now," Rocky giggles nervous and I nod, whispering, „Right" and giggling back.

„Sweet dreams, angel," I fluster, as Rocky dissapears on the way to her appartment. I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight, I'll rather spend the night with daydreaming. In all the time I loved Rocky I dreamt so far, that she's my wife already and we're going to adopt an adorable little girl. Me and Rocky; a thing, that's never going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2, Weird dream

**A/N: **Wow, thank you guys so much for your lovely reviews! I really didn't expect such a positive reaction, since this is my first time writing ReCe aka any kind of femslash at all. I'm very happy you liked the first chapter and there were many reviews and follower and favorites, too!

I don't think I'll make any review „border", I'm just waiting until anybody reviews, but of course, the more, the better ;)

And for last: were you guys satisfied with the length of the first chapter? It was 755 words, by the way, and I made the second chapter a little bit longer (865 words). I actually don't like this chap at all, but I wrote it for you guys, don't wanting to let you wait.

Have fun and don't forget to review!

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 2, Weird dream_

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

CeCe was acting very weird, as she told me to leave. Did I do or say something wrong? I've got no idea; I just climb into my appartment, grab an apple in the kitchen and lock myself in my room.

Suddenly, I remembered, that CeCe became mad as I spoke about this hot guy in the TV. Actually, it's more a thing CeCe would do and I just tried to cheer her up, since she got a C in maths again. But, if it's a typical CeCe – thing, why did she got mad because of it? The whole situation seems pretty weird to me, but now there's nothing I can do to clear it up, CeCe told she was going to get some sleep and that was what I was also going to do.

* * *

**| Rocky's dream |**

„Hey, Rocky!" a familliar redhead called.

„Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky greeted back. „What did you need me for?"

„Umm, you know, there's something really important I need you to tell," CeCe explained.

„Sure, go on"

„Rocky," CeCe sounded extremly serious, „it's really important and you have to promise me not to laugh or to run away. We're BFF's, we can work things out, right?"

„Of course we can. But, CeCe, your seriousness really scares me, I hope −"

„I'm in love with you"

„− what?"

„You made a promise," CeCe warned.

„I know, I'm just... kind of, you know −"

„Shocked, surprised?"

„− yeah. But CeCe −"

„Rocky, it's okay, that you don't feel the same way, I didn't expect something other, I mean, we're both girls and you're straight and it's okay, I just −"

„Shh. Stop talking, sweetie," Rocky whispered, cupping CeCe's cheek.

„W-w-w −"

„Of course I feel the same way. Why wouldn't I? You're adorable," Rocky complimented, causing CeCe to blush. „But I'm wondering, why do you love me?"

„That's such a stupid question. You're beautiful, kind, caring, are always there for me and," CeCe smirked, leaning in, „you're pretty hot."

Rocky smiled, feeling the heat in her cheeks and letting the redhead's cheek go, laying her hands around her neck and feeling Jones's hands around her waist. The girls were close enough to feel each other's breathes on their skin and they both enjoyed it very much.

„I always dreamt of having my first kiss with you," CeCe admitted.

„Me too," Rocky replied, covering CeCe's lips with her's...

**| Rocky's dream end |**

* * *

I suddenly wake up, breathing heavily. This is the first time I remember something I dreamt and now I realized I was dreaming about myself. With CeCe. Admitting our loves. And kissing.

Gosh, that's weird. I mean, it's not like I'd see CeCe more than a friend, we're both girls and there's no way I could like a girl. I guess. No, no „I guess", I know it! I guess.

However, I think it's morning now and I have to stand up and get ready for school.

„Hey, Rockstar!" CeCe greets me, as I climb into her appartment.

„Hey, hey, hey!" I greet back and look into CeCe's eyes.

I immediately remember the weird dream I had half an hour ago. Should I tell her about it? I don't think so, CeCe will probably think I became crazy. I mean, I'm not even in love with her and there's no way I could.

„Rocky, are we going?" my best friend pulls me out of my thoughts, smiling friendly.

„Yeah, all right," I reply and can't help myself but feeling something warm in the stomach zone, watching CeCe smile.

„'kay, then let's go," the redhead says and grabs my hand, which is pretty wet right now and I feel electricity rushing through my body, as her soft hand touches mine.

Wait. Aren't these the signs of falling in love I read about? You know, I never really fell in love, so I can't know, but I'm reading a lot of romantical books and that's how it always begins.

I think I'm falling for CeCe Jones...


	3. Chapter 3, In the school

**A/N: **Did you guys see the 'Ty It Up' promo? I'm so happy Tynka will finally happen, it's one of my favourite ships ever. And, by the way, did you know that Roshon replied me? I'm just dying for happiness, he called me 'love' ;3

**And the most important: please give me some ideas how I could go on, because I usually write some chapters and then I upload them, but this time I made an exception and now I haven't even got a plot. **

And the sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to make a cliffhanger. :)

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 3, At School_

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

As usually me and Rocky take the train to come to the school. We sit next to each other and Rocky talks about some... umm, school stuff. I don't really listen, I just stare into Rocky's chocolate brown eyes. I love her eyes, you can look into them and discover her emotions. Right now I see sparkles, my best friend is excited for the first day at school after the holidays.

"I should get used that you never listen when I talk about something I find interesting," the brunette says sadly.

"No, no, no, that's not true! Everything you talk about is interesting, go on!" I practically beg, because if Rocky stops talking, I won't be able to stare in her eyes and see the sparkles.

"Okay, when you say so," Rocky says and goes on with her talk. I can't help myself but smile. I guess I always have to smile when Rocky's around.

"Oh, our station, let's get out," my best friend cuts my thoughts and stands up, waiting for me to follow.

We get out of the train and walk to the school. As we enter the school building, it's pretty early and me and Rocky go to our lockers to get some stuff for the first class, which we fortunately have got together.

"I'm so excited for Maths," Rocky explains and shuts her locker door.

"Yeah, me too," I lie, just to make Rocky happy.

"CeCe, what's wrong with you? You hate everything what has to do with school and Maths as well," the brunette says.

I swallow and answer awkwardly, "C'mon Rocks, we're not in kindergarten anymore. I just... grew up and I understand how important it is to study."

"Oh my gosh, CeCe! Finally we can do all these funny things together, like doing homework or studying for the tests together! I'm so happy," Rocky tells excited and hugs me. I smile, burying my nose in her well smelling hair, it smells like strawberries. I love strawberries. And I love Rocky.

But I don't want to do more for school!

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I'm so glad CeCe finally understands the fun in learning. It's kind of unbelievable, but I'm still happy. I mean, she wouldn't lie only to make me happy, right?

I can't help myself but hug CeCe. I feel her nose smelling at my hair and I giggle awkwardly. "What are you doing with your nose in my hair?"

"Umm, nothing," CeCe replies and lets go quickly. I miss her body close to mine, but I don't give a sign. I still don't know about my feelings for CeCe, maybe it's just something like sisterly love. But I always loved CeCe like a sister, so what's different now?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice me and CeCe walking across the hall to the Maths class. We sit down and wait for the teacher to come.

"Rocky?" CeCe asks, sitting behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the restroom?"

"But it's just three minutes left until Ms. Graceman comes,"

"Pleeease," I turn around and see CeCe doing her best puppy eyes. She looks incredibly cute, I just can't say 'no'.

"Let's go," I say and stand up, following CeCe to the girls' restroom.


	4. Chapter 4, Confession

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update, guys, but I was busy with school and writing my other stories. So I hope you aren't mad and I wish you a happy Valentine's Day, even if you haven't got a Valentine, it doesn't mean you're not awesome. :)

And thanks to **IkaMusume **for helping me with the idea for this chapter, by the way, also thanks for all your support at the last chapter! In my opinion, it's the best chapter of this story and I really got some inspiration and wrote almost at one breath. So I hope you like it :)

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 4, Confession_

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

So basically me and Rocky are going to the restroom right now, but it feels like I'm going to the war or anything like that. The short way to the girls' toilets takes suddenly incredibly long for me now.

In case you're wondering, I'm not going to the restroom to... you know, to do what people usually do there. I want to talk to Rocky without having any people around us and I'm not feeling like I could wait until the school's over.

As we enter the restroom, I immediately scan it, looking for other girls, but fortunately it's empty. I see Rocky standing in front of the mirror, looking flawless as ever.

"Umm, Rocky, I have to talk to you," I say shyly, not daring to look in her wonderful chocolate brown eyes.

"What's the matter?" the brunette girl asks.

"Just come with me," I answer and pull Rocky to one of the toilet cabines, opening the door, letting her in and closing the door after us.

Awkward silence. Because of the size of the cabine, Rocky's close to me and I can feel her heartbeat, calm and regularly, while mine is fast and my heart seems to explode in the very next second.

"Soo... what did you want to talk about?" Blue asks after a minute.

"Listen, Rocks, maybe you'll hate me after what I'm going to say, but you're my best friend and we share all secrets, so I'll just gonna confess something and we will see how it's going to turn out at the end," I explain and take a deep breath. "Rocky, I'm in love with a girl."

I wait for her to be shocked, wide-eyed, maybe even yell at me, calling me a 'lesbian freak' or something like that, before leaving, but Rocky just stands there with the same face expression which she had before I started talking.

"Umm, okay," the tall girl finally answers.

"Soo... you're not gonna hate me?" I ask.

"No, CeCe, why should I? There ain't a difference between girls who like boys and girls who like girls. That's the same thing as the skin colour or something different outside. Your inside matters, and this is something that isn't going to change, whether you like a girl or a boy," Rocky tells, smiling politely.

I can tell Rocky really respects my loving choice (whom she doesn't know is she) and isn't going to see me in a different light. I'm so happy to told her, now I've got someone who can give me advices about dealing with my bisexual side. Well, except I wouldn't ask Rocky how to get my girl, since it's her I'd talk about. Kind of weird, but we're still best friends and that's what matters, because Rocky means a lot to me as a girl and so much more as my best friend, the one who comforts me when I'm down and freaks out with me when I'm on the seventh cloud.

"I'm glad you're okay with it," I say, grinning.

"And I'm glad you told me. You don't have to be scared, but you better don't tell someone except your crush, better even not her right now, because first you have to work a plan out. You have to know if this girl could be able to feel the same way and I'll help you," Rocky tells.

"Rocky, I really appreciate your help, but I don't think I need any. I'm not going to tell her about my feelings," I stutter a little, since this girl is standing right in front of me, "but thank you again." I open my arms and Rocky takes the sign to hug me.

I hug my best friend tight, don't wanting to let her go. I don't think it's something like a crime to be in love with a girl, but I know for sure that not everybody will be so cool like Rocky about it.

"So, Rocky," I say, as she pulls away from the hug, too early if you'd ask me, "nothing's gonna change between us?"

"Nope. And the fact, that we just ditched the first class today, won't change, too."

"I'm sorry for that," I apologize.

"It's okay, now let's go, I don't want to miss the daily excersises," Rocky says excited.

"Yeah, me too," I answer grinning and open the cabine door. "Let's go, Rockarroni."


	5. Chapter 5, No Doubts

**A/N: **I'm very sorry, that it took so long to update, but I had trouble with writing generally. I have like three stories, which I have to update frequently (the other two are on an another website) and I just was / am under pressure, because I also have a lot of school stuff do and don't forget the fangirling in the free time. :3

However, I'm not going to quit on writing this fic, even if it's more difficult for me to keep on write it, than I thought. Thanks for all your support and don't forget to check out my other stories! They're all about _Shake It Up_, by the way.

I hope, you like this chapter and give me a little feedback, like if I'm making Rocky and CeCe OOC (= out of character) or not and if you're satisfied with the length of the chapters! Sometimes I'd like to write more, but I feel like on some places there has to be a cut to let the chapters seem like an episode, but with just one plot.

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 5, No Doubts_

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

So a lot of stuff went on today.

CeCe told me, she had a crush on a girl and since that moment my brain seemed to go insane.

First, I saw a chance for me to get her. This thought was really confusing, since I wasn't really sure about my feelings towards my best friend. But even if I had any feelings for her, CeCe had a crush on an another girl.

I mean, it's not like she clearly told me, that it wasn't me she was crushing on, but why the heck should CeCe Jones like a girl like me? I'm nothing special, just an extremely tall fourteen-years-old, who loves school and dancing. I should totally forget about the possibility of CeCe liking me, **it's a thing, that's never going to happen**, for sure.

* * *

"Rocky, you've got no idea how tired I am. Today I actually tried to listen to the teacher and now my head hurts," CeCe and I are now out of the school building and walking to the train station.

"Aw, don't worry. It's not your fault," I answer, remembering CeCe's disorder.

"Thanks. You know, I'm feeling like I give my best and it's still not working. It's like it's not enough, like I'll never have a chance to be at least a little smarter, so I can understand some things you're talking about," the redhead admits sadly.

"CeCe, listen," I say, looking in the wonderful brown eyes of my best friend. "It didn't matter, that you weren't the smartest girl in this world before and it shouldn't now. It doesn't make you a worse or less interesting person and that's what you should remember everytime. You're awesome the way you are, you're funny, crazy and beautiful."

CeCe looks at me, smiling gently, "Rocky, that's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me, together with your speech when you found out I have Dyslexia. I'm so glad you're my best friend and that you're always there for me. That you accept me the way I am, even that I like a girl is okay for you. I don't know what I would do without you, it's like... like..." CeCe tries hard to find the right words.

"It's okay, I understand what you mean. I feel the same way," I answer, realizing after a second what I said. That I'm glad she's my best friend and always there for me, yes, that she accepts me the way I am, yes, but that I like a girl is okay for her...

My thoughts are interrupted by CeCe, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tight. I feel like we're having more body contact in the last time, but maybe it's just because I _notice_ in the last time.

"Now let's get home, I don't want to miss these girly series," I say jokingly, I know how much CeCe loves these shows.

"Yeah, let's go," the redhead answers giggling.

Now I've got no doubts, I **am** in love with CeCe.


	6. Chapter 6, Can't Take It Anymore

**A/N: **Hey you! (:

Thanks a lot for reading / favoriting / following or maybe even all together so far! I appreciate your support and every lovely review makes me smile. (:

But I have to say, that the story is slowly coming to an end. So, if you've got some ideas for the rest of the story, please review or PM me! Though I can't guarantee, that I'll use all the ideas you'll give me, because I also have a plot I want to follow.

By the way, would you guys like to see any other pairings in the fic? With that _maneuver_ I could make the story longer, though of course in some chapters ReCe won't be the main theme then.

And it would be cool if you would follow me on twitter: **'at'sunshannie1**. I mainly tweet stuff about Roshon Fegan and R5, but you can also catch things about Shake It Up and Austin & Ally, which are my two favorite shows, if you don't count iCarly and Victorious, because in the US they're over.

I apologize for letting wait you for a long time and for the chapter, which probably wasn't my best work, but I hardly wrote every word, because the inspiration went eat cookies and doesn't want to share with me. :/

Oh, and surprisingly I decided to write the cool disclaimer thing you guys always do! So, **Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this fanfiction, except the plot, I don't write it to get money, because for this trash I'd never get any, I guess. So all the rights belong to Disney.**

Here you go with the chapter and don't forget to review! (:

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 6, Can't Take It Anymore_

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

"And that's the end of the today's episode of 'Styling Change' and don't forget: your styling can change everything," the blonde-haired woman at the TV says and after that sentence Rocky turns off.

"I'll go do my homework," she explains and stands up to grab her backpack.

"Cool," I answer, because I can't come up with a better reply.

" 'kay, then I'll text you when I've finished. See you later!" Rocky says and winks at me.

_Why doesn't she hug me?_ I sigh. Sure, she doesn't know, how much I enjoy our hugs and other body contact, I just can hope she doesn't notice that I use every possibility to come closer to her. I have had a crush on Rocky for about a year, but first I wouldn't deny it and just think, it's something like sister love. In the last time I gave up the lying to myself and sometimes I just loose control. I need Rocky's touch as much as I need air, and I feel like I can't breath after she closes the door of her room, leaving me alone on her living room's couch.

I guess, Rocky with her romantical clichés is rubbing off on me.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Stupid crush! Why can't I just spend some best-friends-time with CeCe? Why does my heart have to beat out of my chest and my brain has to stop think properly? Maybe that's how love works, but it definitly disturbs our friendship.

However, now I'm safe in my room and can spend some time with learning, I've always liked studying for tests and making homework... but right now I'd rather hang out with CeCe.

_C'mon Blue, what's wrong with you? There are three maths exercises, let's do this!_ I tell myself and open the maths book. But today it doesn't seem like all these numbers and equations would attract me even a little. Why should they, if I could rather lay on my bed and daydream about CeCe.

Maybe I should. I will still have time for doing homework for sure, so it probably won't hurt.

When did dreaming about the beloved one actually become a thing that could hurt?

Well, if you forget about the aspect that you'll never be able to call your beloved one **yours**.

But I guess I'll get over it some day.

Some day...

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

As I let my body fall on the hot pink coloured bed, I sigh. I feel something heavy laying on my chest, something like a weight bothering me from breathing deeply. I recognize this weight was there for a long time, actually always, but like my crush on Rocky I never wanted to open my eyes and face the truth.

Because the truth is...

I can't take it anymore to hide from Rocky the way I feel about her.

I just can't, it's like I'm going to break if I don't tell her.


	7. Chapter 7, And then it happens

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks a lot for the lovely reviews, they always motivate me to write on, though I've got a huge writer's block lately and I stopped all my stories (one here and five on an other website) because of this.

By the way, do you guys already know that Shake It Up is ending soon? I almost cried as I found it out, there are just two more episodes and then we will never see CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Flynn, Deuce, Tinka and the others :/

But the two episodes let us be excited, because in them maybe Rogan is going to happen! I used to be a huge Runther shipper, but now that Gunther is in the Old Country and won't come back probably, I think Rocky and Logan would be cute together. I watched _Clean It Up _and a teaser from _I Do It Up_ and I'm already thinking about a name for Rogan shippers, lol.

However, here you go with the seventh chapter, don't forget to review and sorry for the long wait!

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN: **_Chapter 7, And then it happens_

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

It's five p.m. and I still make up my mind about how to tell Rocky all this stuff. And by all this stuff I mean the way I feel when she's around; how she's on my mind more than cute clothes and how I can't fall asleep without dreaming about her and so much more. But first, I can't seem to find the right words and second, I can't seem to find the guts to actually make the confession. Though now I know: there's no way back. I got to talk to Rocky and the earlier, the better.

I stand up and look at myself in the mirror: sometimes I wish I was prettier. Och, who I am kidding, I **always **wish I was prettier. Like Rocky. Oh yeah, Rocky is not only pretty, she is **beautiful. **Which reminds me of actually go and tell it. Why is it so complicated? Why is love so complicated?

However, I grab my phone and go to 'twitter', direct-messaging Rocky.

**its_CeCexx: **hi Rockstar!

**xRocky_Bx: **hey...umm... Redhead? :D

******its_CeCexx: **haha I like that! so, what are you doing?

******xRocky_Bx: **nothing much, just chatting wth you, ya know! :P

**********its_CeCexx: **seriously? -.- :D soo, wanna meet tonight?

**********xRocky_Bx: **sure, why not :) what are we going to do?

My heart skips a beat. What a, I going to type? That I have to talk to her about something important?

**************its_CeCexx: **just spend some BFF quality time :)

**********xRocky_Bx: **girl you're strange, we just hung out some hours ago... :D

**its_CeCexx: **of course you can go read books or something like that instead of meeting your best friend... nevermind...

I don't know why I just typed this, but I kind of got mad that Rocky didn't want to hang out with me. If she didn't want to hang out with me, what chances do I have to make her **love** me? I feel like crying.

**xRocky_Bx: **no no no, I didn't mean it like this! I just thought if we are going to watch a movie or so, I should go buy popcorn! don't be mad! ):

**its_CeCexx: **I'm not mad :) and you don't have to buy popcorn, I'll just come over in a sec if it's okay :)

**xRocky_Bx: **alright, see ya girlie :)

**its_CeCexx: **cu :)

I close the twitter window and go to the bathroom, I kind of want to look a little bit better than usual when I'm going to tell Rocky about my feelings. Maybe she will at least say that I'm going to find someone else. Though I don't need someone else, not at all.

After I look in the mirror and am halfway satisfied, I leave the appartment through the door.

My hands are shaking, but I smile, because my hope will only die after the flawless girl aka my best friend aka Rocky Blue will tell me she doesn't feel the same way.

"Let's do it", I tell to myself and open the Blue's appartment door.

"Hey Ce!" Rocky greets, giggling. "We're kind of greeting each other a bit A LOT"

I join into the laughing, while me and Rocky come closer to each other, kind of like hugging in the end.

And then it happens.


	8. Chapter 8, Sweet Accident

**A/N: **Hey, my lovely readers! :3

I hope you aren't mad at me for the cliffhanger, but I felt like the story needed it, because the plot was a little adventureless. Though I just couldn't let you guys wait too long so here you go with the 8th chapter and please review! :)

P.S. Follow me on twitter: 'at' sunshannie1 :)

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 8, Sweet Accident_

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

And then it happens.

Me, Raquel (ugh!) Oprah Blue, is kissing Cecelia (haha!) Amanda Jones.

I don't know how it happened, but I feel CeCe's soft, strawberry-tasting lips covering mine and moving slowly. At first I can feel, she is shocked, but for sure not as shocked as I am. I don't know what to think: does it mean, that she knows how I feel about her? Does it mean, that she feels the same way?

Without intention I let out a small moan, because what I was waiting for and what I dreamt of, feels better than I could ever imagine.

I feel like my body is flying high, like the sky isn't the limit anymore and I wrap my arms around the neck of my best friend, because otherwise I would not be able to stand on the ground, it's just too good to be true. I don't feel my legs anymore, only my mouth and my cheeks, which CeCe's hands are stroking gently. Her touch is so amazing, it's like the last piece of the puzzle called _**"My first kiss with CeCe"** _and I don't want it to end.

I don't care if my lungs are burning, I don't even know if they do and don't even want to know. I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I feel saved, rescued, home.

And then we pull away.

It's over.

I don't even try to explain, because I know I won't find the right words.

I just run away, because I know it may won't make the awkward situation between us better, but I know I won't be able to look in her eyes and apologize for the kiss.

Because I can't apologize for the best moment in my life.

"Rocky!" I hear her calling, but I don't stop.

This is the price, and I paid it.

But was it worth it?

Was this sweet accident worth the lost of my best friend, who was always there for me, in the good and in the bad times, who went with me through thin and thick?

I leave the appartment building, fresh air feels good in my still from the kiss burning lungs. I'm cold, because I haven't got a coat on, only a t-shirt, but I couldn't care less. I walk in a direction I haven't choose and reach a park. I never was one of those girls who use to go to lonely places like parks and sit there and think about... well, their stuff. But now I feel like to sit in the park on a bench and feel the cool air on the skin is exactly what will help me to clear my mind. What will help me to forget about the breathtaking kiss with CeCe. My first kiss, which I had with a girl I could give my life up for. Ugh, Rocky, you shall forget about the kiss and not think about how wonderful it was. Life goes on, and one day I will be able to believe it.

But for now, it's enough to sit down and smile, because even if I have to forget, I will always remember.

**I will always remember the sweet accident.**


	9. Chapter 9, Got to talk

**A/N: **Hey my lovely readers! Thanks a lot for all your support, this story hit 4,000 views and that is pretty incredible, it's my most viewed story ever and I'm really thankful for each review or view.

I'm very sorry for letting you wait so long, but I had problems with writing down what I thought should happen in this chapter and lately I have an addiction to twitter which doesn't let me too much time for fanfiction. But, I'm working on it! :)

However, I hope for some reviews on this chapter! Don't be shy and tell me your opinion; you don't have to have an account here to review! :)

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 9, Got to talk_

* * *

**CeCe's POV**

And now I'm sitting there on the couch, trying to make my mind up about what just happened.

Me and Rocky just kissed.

There are many different feelings inside of me; firstly, I feel like screaming, because I just kissed my crush. Secondly, I feel like crying, because she ran away and probably thinks it was a mistake. And thirdly: I know I got to talk to Rocky.

Wait.

I don't even know where she is.

Come on, CeCe, think! Where could she be?

At the Shake It Up! Chicago set?

At the train station?

At the mall?

Heck, she could be everywhere.

Should I call or text her?

Or should I try to find her by myself?

Way too many questions without any answers.

I decide to take a walk outside, hoping that it will help me clear my thoughts. In my head, there is literally a chaos right now.

I stand up from the couch and enter my room to put some better clothes on, because what I've got on right now, is similar to pajamas. I randomly grab a shirt with long sleeves, above it a shirt with half long sleeves and on the top of it all a tank top. **(1)**

I don't even take some accessories or a bag, just put on my ankle boots, a trenchcoat and lave the appartment.

My feet takes me somewhere I never have been to; I see a sign which says 'ball games not allowed' and big trees with buds on them. I breathe in the spring air and step onto the park.

It's not a really big park, but I wonder why I never have been there, because it's beautiful. I notice every blade of grass, trying to find their way while it's still a little bit cold, every twig of the trees - oww, that twig was not as peaceful as I am! - but I don't notice anyone who would enjoy this place like me. It's so quiet,...

... except for the odd sound, which probably comes from that spot over there.

Wait, it's not a spot!

It's a girl!

It's Rocky!

What should I do?

Maybe she will run away if I simply come to her and try to speak to her?

Quietly, without making a sound I make my way to the bench where Rocky sits at. Now I understand what this odd sound is.

She cries.

It breaks my heart to see Rocky crying, but I can't do anything at the moment, because first I have to come close enough to make sure that I can catch her if she tries to run away.

Closer...

Closer...

Almost there...

"CeCe? What are you doing here?" Rocky asks, trying to wipe her tears away quickly.


	10. Chapter 10, End of story

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to the tenth and last chapter of »A thing, that's never going to happen«.

I want to thank everyone who supported me in writing on, to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed and even messaged me (mostly because I always try to reply to reviews), you guys always motivated me to write on!

I'm not really happy about how this fic turned out, but at least I made an interesting experience in writing a femslash story and, not to forget, this fic was written originally in English, while my other ones were translated from an other language because I didn't feel like I was ready to try and write something in English.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and maybe I will see you again at my others, because I'm almost 100 percent sure I will write something soon. ( I already started a fic, by the way ;] )

Reviews, even at the ending, are greatly appreciated. (:

_xoxo, sunshannie_ _(-shipperheart)_

* * *

**A THING, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN:** _Chapter 10, End of story_

* * *

**No POV**

"CeCe? What are you doing here?" Rocky asks, trying to wipe her tears quickly; she doesn't want her best friend to know that she cried.

"Umm, I... I... I think I have to talk to you," CeCe answers, stuttering.

Rocky tries to act cool, while she dies from nervousness and CeCe doesn't seem to be able to bring the words out she wanted to say for so long.

And here they are, two best friends who have been through thick and thin, sitting on a bench in a park and not daring to move because of the events which happened a few minutes ago. What should they do? Should they try to talk about the kiss or should they move on and act like nothing has happened?

Finally, after a long silence CeCe speaks up. "Listen, Rocky, we can't act like nothing happened, right?"

"Right," Rocky whispers back insecurely.

"So, why don't we just talk about... what happened," the redhead doesn't dare to use the word _kiss_, for whatever reason.

"Okay," the voice of the brunette girl is shaky, maybe because of that she just has cried, or maybe because of the awkward situation. "CeCe, please believe that I am very sorry for what happened. It was an accident, I still don't understand how it could happen, I..."

"Rocky, why do you apologize at all?" CeCe questions; it's a very good question, Rocky thinks; she would like to say _Good question, next question _but she can't find the courage to say and this and break the ice between her and her best friend. After a while, CeCe continues, "Do you feel guilty?"

"Yes," Rocky answers; she doesn't understand why CeCe doesn't think so.

"Well, I think you shouldn't," the red-haired dancer responds and finally looks in Rocky's eyes. "Maybe it was an accident, but I'm glad it happened."

CeCe looks to the ground once more, but she's proud she finally said that. Rocky immediately ligts up with hope. The girls try to say anything, but it's like they forgot how to speak.

Their arms find the way to each other on their own, though.

CeCe and Rocky have had different hugs. They had hello-hugs, goodbye-hugs, thanks-hugs, freaking out-hugs, comforting-hugs and many more.

But this one was special, they knew. Because this hug, without saying words or even kissing, meant, that they belonged together.

From now on and always.

* * *

A while later (they didn't count the time they were just sitting there enjoing each other's company) CeCe and Rocky went to Jones' appartment to hang out, as usually.

The girls sit down on the couch and CeCe grabs the remote control to turn the TV on. She clicks through the channels, searching for something to watch, but she can't focus excactly on the telivision because Rocky is next to her, laying her head down on CeCe's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

It's good to know she's hers now, even if no one of them has ever mentioned that, they just know.

The remote control lays down in CeCe's lap and the redhead tries her best to concentrate on the show where experts explain make-up tricks. Rocky turns down the volume abruptly and when her best friend (and now... girlfriend?) shots her a glare, turning her head a little bit in Rocky's direction, she leans in and gives CeCe a peck on her lips which makes her blush.

Rocky takes the remote control again, turns the volume up and throws it at the couch next to her where CeCe isn't able to grab it.

CeCe, a little bit evilly smile on her face, lays her head down on Rocky's lap at begins to play with her dark brown curls. Now the brunette hasn't got a chance to watch the show, of course and CeCe takes her chance. She covers Rocky's soft cheeks and pulls her face closer and closer so she can kiss her pink lips. But right before Rocky wants to kiss back the redhead pulls away and sits down straight again.

"CeCe - 2, Rocky - 1," she thinks and watches Flynn closing the door of his room one second later (it's really close, CeCe thinks, because she doesn't really want her little brother to know about her and Rocky, at least not now yet) and leaving the appartment ("Hey girls, bye girls!")

"Umm, do you want to stay over this night?" CeCe asks casually.

"Sure,"

This is gonna be a long night, CeCe thinks.


End file.
